kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Benedict Uno
"I am most... unsatisfied." -Father Benedict Wigglestein ("Father" Ben) Uno, Jr. is a paternal figure who is an ultimate figure of authority and the archnemesis of the Kids Next Door. His ultimate goal is to destroy the Kids Next Door so that evil adults who punish kids for no reason and who don't care about kids can rule the world unopposed. Father resides at the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane with his children, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, where he plots to destroy the KND. Father usually sends other villains to carry out his work and rarely attacks the KND himself, and is thus much less often seen than the Delightful Children. He was first seen in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., the season 1 finale and the first 30 minute episode of the series. It is revealed in Operation: Z.E.R.O. that Father's true identity is Benedict Uno (also called Ben for short), the brother of Monty Uno and thus the uncle of Numbuh 1. The Delightful Children are also explained to be the result of a Delightfulization Chamber that blew a fuse when used on the kidnapped members of Sector Z. Gameverse Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: GALACSIA, as Father steps out of his mansion for some fresh air, The Massive suddenly crashes and explodes on his house. He comes to Numbuh One in a fit of rage, but the Tallest Red and Purple suddenly fall from the sky and knock him out. He apparently makes friends with Cleveland Brown later, as they both hate having their houses destroyed. In Operation: ANCESTOR, he accompanies Chancellor Cole on the Demon Train as they work to revive Demon King Malladus, Benedict's grandfather. By the end of the story, Father decides to betray Malladus, assisting Numbuh One in defeating him. Firstborn Saga Father makes a brief cameo in Attitude Adjustment, fast asleep on his throne as Dimentia and her Magiblots sneak by him from the Gateway Guardian portal. He mumbles something about Natsume. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, the heroes demand that Father tell them about his secret daughter. He reveals to have married a woman named Natsume, and divorced, and she's currently living in Chicago, Indiana. In The Scattered Realms stage, the President Benedict from the KND: Universe appears as a boss, alongside Single Root. They are battled by Team Psychic to rescue Mew. Nextgen Series In Operation: MASKED, Father meets his parallel from the Termina Dimension, who told him about the Masked Demon, Majora. After hearing Majora has possessed the body of Miyuki Crystal, but had no way of getting back to Termina, the two Fathers met and made a deal with Majora. They would help him get to Termina and accomplish his goal of destroying the world, in return that they would be taken to the New World Majora talked about. The Fathers captured and Delightfulized Truman Kirman of Termina's Sector V, after Majora trapped Truman's soul inside his own glasses. Truman was used to infiltrate Moonbase and disable its defenses so Majora's demons could take over. When the moon was ready to plummet to Earth, the Fathers revealed their selves to Cheren and Sector V. They accompanied Majora to Moonbase, where the Fathers waited in the Decommissioning Chamber. They battle Cheren and Nerehc and are defeated. Kanonvers In the universe of One Earth the Father allies him with M's opponent H and unites with him the adult villains and the Teen Ninjas to a great alliance and destroys parts of the KND. He believes that H is loyal to him. But this has just manipulated him and soon displaces him from his leadership role. Out of Mind Benedict is the current Father of the United States of North America. Unlike his Positive counterpart, he cares for the safety and well-being of children everywhere. In this universe, Benedict is the biological father of Bruce Uno. KND: Universe Benedict appears in the KND: Universe, where he becomes the President of the United States through corruption in order to have his vengeance against his nephew, who'd killed all but one of the Delightful Children and stole his pipe. Appearance Father's body is completely black with a red outline along his body and eyebrows, giving him a silhouette-like appearance with few other discernible features, the most notable among them being his bright yellow eyes. Personality In Operation: Z.E.R.O., Father (as young Benedict Uno) was very cowardly and obedient, scared of his father (whom he and Monty called Pappy), Grandfather, refusing to disobey his orders out of fear. Following his footsteps, Benedict became Father wearing a silhouette suit and hating all children, going as far to Delightfulize the members of Sector Z into the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. He is, above all else, the cruelest of all the villains throughout the series, attempting to destroy or take over the Kids Next Door Organization, who they considered him as their greatest enemy they've ever faced (aside from the re-Commissioned Grandfather: Who took over the world in less than a day and managed to zombify all members of the KND bar Numbuh 1, Numbuh 0 and Sector Z within a few hours). It its shown that if someone gets his pipe, he will get so angry that he will transform into a fierce dragon. However, he's shown to have a humorous side as shown in many episodes such as Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. and Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. but is still ill-tempered and impatient, bursting into flames when angered. He's also rather sarcastic as shown in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G. and in Operation: I.T. Ironically, despite being an adult, he still possess a few childlike features as shown in Operation: I.T. like when he curled up into a fetal position, rocking back and forth, when Numbuh 362 threatened to feed him broccoli, which everyone - even him - hates. He has also shown a kiddish personality in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. in which no one invited him to a "party" down at cell block, so he says, "What, no one invites me? I may be evil, but I still like to party down once in a while..." On a few occasions, he has willingly teamed up with the Numbuh 1 for a common goal such as in Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S. and in Operation: Z.E.R.O. ''In ''Operation M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S. ''it is also discovered that he is in touch with his feminine side because as he strolls down the aisle, before finding the last box of Rainbow Munchies, he reminds himself of some coupons for dish-washing gloves, stating, "My dishpan hands are killing me." This side is also present in ''Operation: Z.E.R.O. when he is greeted by Monty and Nigel Uno where he answers the door in a pink and yellow bath robe, a tub of ice cream with a scoop in said tub, fuzzy slippers, and a dismal attitude. This suggests he was displaying the hurt feelings he felt over Grandfather publicly shaming him after he was returned to his villainous form, and while Father was depressed by this, he also expressed jealousy over his older brother, who Grandfather claimed was his "favorite" son. Powers Father is a very powerful firebender, able to surround himself in flames and create flames on a large scale and range. His flames spawn from his very anger, and the angrier he is, the hotter his flames, he can't control them. This becomes dangerous in areas such as Arctic Base or his ice cream cake base. Besides these, Father is also able to shape-shift, having morphed his own head into Fanny Fulbright's, and turned into a fearsome dragon. Father can also levitate off the ground and fly like a meteor, and seems able to lift other objects, such as Numbuh 1's timed bombs. Weaknesses Being a firebender, his main weakness is water or ice, making it difficult for him to fight in the Arctic Base as water always melts on him. He is even weak against a huge amount of ice cream, as seen when Sector V defeated him the first time. Stories He's Appeared Gameverse *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Attitude Adjustment (cameo) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: MASKED KND: Universe *KND: Civil War *KND: Galactic Endgame Trivia *Being the Father of the USNA is the equivalent of being the President of the USA. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Uno Family Category:Firebenders Category:Masked Bosses Category:Haki Users Category:Convicted Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Needs Updating Category:Europeans